


amasha

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	amasha

Indaba yobudala ilandisa ngommese omuhle futhi oyintombazane yakhe enhle. I-knight ihlala inhle futhi isikhali sakhe asihlukumezi. Intombazane akuvamile ukwenza noma yini ebalulekile. Le akuyona le ndaba.

Wake waba negolide lezingubo ezicwebezelayo njengezinwele zakhe, futhi uyintombazane impela, lokho okuningi kuyiqiniso. Kepha uyamsindisa ejele elingesihle neze. Esikhundleni salokho, uyamhola, esamaketanga, elwa namagquma futhi ehla ngezinyawo emifuleni.

Umgwaqo omude owedlule ubaphoqa ukuba benze umbimbi ongathembekile. Ehlome engenalutho ngaphandle kolimi lwensimbi ebukhali, oluyinqaba, usamlwisa, zonke izinyathelo ezinyantisayo zendlela. Kufanele avume lokho kuye, okungenani. Esetshenziselwa ukwenza inkemba, hhayi amagama, ucishe afise ukuhlangana naye njengesitha, ekulweni okuvulekile, konke ukwenza okuchithiwe.

Ngakho-ke lapho amabala abo eshayisana — okuthile, kuyakhishwa ndawo ndawo. (Futhi ubakhiphe bobabili, ubaphuphuthekise ababukeli ngasemfuleni kuze kube sekwedlule isikhathi.)

Imizwa emithathu enamandla kakhulu ayaziyo yintukuthelo, ukwesaba nothando. Ngubani okufanele athi uqine? Wazi okuningi kwalokhu abanye ababili kunalokho afunde ngakho ngothando. Lokhu konke kuboshwe nabo emzabalazweni wokuphelelwa yithemba. Ukwesaba kuyashisa futhi kuyaqhaqhazela, izikhala ezingaphakathi kuye zingenakho konke kodwa umsindo wakhe uyamemeza lapho bebamba isandla sakhe. Intukuthelo iyabanda futhi ikhombe, kude nokuphelelwa yithemba — akakaze abe namandla. Futhi mhlawumbe uthando kanye nakho konke okunye okumenza afune ukonakalisa konke okwamshiya enamanxiwa.

Izidalwa ezingabonakali zobusuku ziyahamba lapho ukukhanya komlilo kungafiki khona, amehlo edwayizela, izilimi zibalisa. Ukhumbula ukufa obekuvela emithunzini, ubheka ukuntwela kokusa. Ulele, ibhubesi lakhe liyabubula futhi liyathuthumela. (Ngizwe ngibubula.)

Uthola ukukhetha. Akekho. Amshiye ngemuva ukuze azisindise.

Umuntu owephule isifungo sokubulala inkosi ngabe wenza isinqumo esifanayo. Umfana owabulala inkosi ukusindisa idolobha wayengeke.

Uyabuya azomsebenzela, amukele izinkumbulo eziphukile namaphupho amasha.

UQhawekazi wagqokisa ingubo eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, enezinwele ezibanzi, enomfanekiso omfushane, elimele inkemba, isikhumba saphawulwa yilanga. Kute indvodza lehlakaniphile noma lesetsembekile lengambita kutsi muhle. (Akekho umuntu owake wamsola ngokuthi unobuhlakani ngokuphelele, futhi ngokuqinisekile akathembekile.)

Izimbotshana ezulazulayo aziculi izingoma zamasosha akhubazekile noma abesifazane ababi. Bona, bendawonye, abanendaba lutho ngalezo zindaba. Bazophila ngokuxoxa izindaba zabo.


End file.
